Before The Worst
by babeelove
Summary: This is a two-shot. All familiar characters go to Stephanie Meyer and unfamiliar goes to me. Adelia Northington had everything until slowly the people she loved left one by one starting with her best friend. Jacob Black. Jacob x OC
1. Before The Worst

Looking through the photo album that lay on her lap, Adelia Northington couldn't help but let those tears slip down her pink cheeks. Her parents had just died recently in a tragic car accident.

She was alone. Never in her sixteen year had she felt this lonely, everyone she love was slowly leaving her one by one. First her best friend and now her parents.

She scoffed at herself for even thinking about that boy she had called '_best friend_'. Adelia never hated someone so much like him.

Adelia Northington hated Jacob Black.

The doorbell rang downstairs in her small double storey house. Adelia didn't have the energy to talk to anyone, she was sick of hearing the sympathy and pity in their voices as they spoke to her about her parents. She didn't want their pity, she didn't want anything from them except to leave her alone and let her wallow in her own pain.

The bell continued to ring not stopping once since it started and it began to bug at her nerves. Her parents death had changed Adelia from the quiet spoken girl to the cold girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. With a sigh, Adelia slammed the album shut and marched down those stairs into the dark lower level of her house.

Unchaining the chain lock and twisting the door lock, Adelia turned the handle of her front door and came to stare into those eyes of Jacob Black. Her _**former**_ best friend.

_It's been a while since the two of us talked  
About a week since the day that you walked_

"Hey Lia," he greeted her with her nickname and a small smile upon those perfect lips but in contrast, Adelia had no smile on her pale plump lips, she wore a scowl seeing his face on her front porch. "Gonna let me in?" he asked almost pleadingly and somewhere deep within her cold heart, she felt it pump harder.

Stepping back and pulling the door wider, Jacob Black stepped into the house, seeing it lightened by the open doorway.

_Knowing things would never be the same  
With your empty heart and mine full of pain_

"What is it that you want? I have to pack," Adelia asked coldly with all the intention that she wanted to rid of Jacob as soon as possible.

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his heart break slowly, seeing how she felt towards him.

He admit. He admits that he was being a selfless jerk that thought about himself. When Isabella Swan came into his life, he forgot about his best friend. He forgot about Adelia Northington. He didn't once visit, call or messaged her when he had found out that her parents were dead.

He was avoiding her.

_So explain to me, How it came to this  
Let's take it back to the night that we kissed  
It was Dublin city on a Friday night  
With vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night_

Adelia fidgeted under his heated stare. She didn't like how he was watching her, reading her so easily but that was the Adelia before. She's changed now, changed into someone that Jacob Black wouldn't have recognised but for the appearance.

"You're leaving?" he asked softly and she nodded. Her own voice would have betrayed her.

_We were sitting with our backs against the world  
Saying things that we thought but never heard  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

"Why?" his voice starting to show his true feelings. He didn't want to tell her things that would change her life forever. He wanted to be her best friend. He wanted things to be like before.

He wanted it to be when he hadn't met Isabella Swan. When Isabella Swan hadn't met Edward Cullen. When Isabella Swan hadn't given birth to Renesmee. When Isabella Swan hadn't become the thing he hated most, a bloddsucker.

Adelia shrugged as she walked into the empty kitchen, the cupboards were empty as were the fridge that had once been filled with food and drinks. "There's nothing keeping me back here,"

Her answer had been short and it stung Jacob's heart.

_Where everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on  
_

_Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong_

With her back towards Jacob, he couldn't help but feel as though this was goodbye. He wouldn't ever see her angelic face. He wouldn't be able to look at those plump lips and those twinkling brown eyes that he grew to love.

"What about me?" he asked. _Please stay_. He wanted to scream at her. _I can't live without you_. Were really the words he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs to her.

Adelia scoffed at that question. She twisted her neck to stare at him. Her face unreadable except for the scowl on her lips that was there from the beginning.

_Before the worst  
Before we mend  
Before our hearts decided it's time to love again  
Before too late  
Before too long  
Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong_

"What about you?" she asked him back as though expecting him to answer her. Jacob went silent. "You were out of my life the moment you became infatuated with Isabella Swan, Jacob."

He winced at her words. His heart clenched. His eyes slowly watered. He wanted to grovel at her feet to take him back, he wanted to apologise to her but he didn't.

"Don't you remember the times we used to sleep over? The times I held you when you were upset at Paul or Embry? Or when Quil broke your mother's necklace?"

_There was a time that we'd stay up all night  
Best friends, yeah, talking til the daylight  
Took the joys alongside the pain  
With not much to lose but so much to gain_

Adelia sighed turning away from Jacob again. She clenched her fists tightly to prevent the tears from falling and keeping her voice cold and not wavering.

She didn't want to show him any weakness.

"We can't go back to that time Jacob, because deep down there's still the fact that you love Isabella Swan and one call from her would get you running from here again," she said to him not turning to face him.

Jacob didn't move from his spot in the kitchen doorway. He didn't dare move a muscle, afraid he would burst into a wolf and scare her away.

_Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,  
Set you a drift on memory bliss  
It was Grafton Street on a rainy night  
I was down on one knee and you where mine for life_

At first coming here, he didn't think Adelia hated him. Sure he thought she would be mad at him but he didn't imagine she would have changed so much.

And at that thought, he didn't know how much he had hurt her. He didn't know the meaning of Jacob Black in her life.

_We we're thinking we would never be apart  
With your name tattooed across my heart  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

"I'm sorry Lia, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he pleaded with her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You didn't listen. You ignored me, brushed me to the side like some cheap whore Jacob. You left me to fend for myself." She spat at him with no emotion in her voice but disgust at him.

Jacob flinched at her. He flinched at her words. It hurt him. It hurt him just like he had hurt her.

_Where everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on_

_Is trying to take it back before it all went wrong_

"I..I didn't think of it like that Lia, honestly, I'm-," but his words were cut off by the sharp look on her face as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry and I wanna make it up to you,"

Adelia laughed. Jacob winced at the empty laugh she let out.

"There's no way you can make it up to me Jacob. I realised how much I mean to you. Nothing."

_Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Let's try to take it back before it all went wrong_

Jacob wanted to protest but there actually was no way he could make it up to her now. He had hurt her too deeply. Played with her heart and torn in out.

"You can't just waltz in and out of my life like you want to Jacob. It doesn't work like that. Even if we were friends, things just will never be the same. You'll forever be madly in love with Isabella Swan," she whispered as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

_If the clouds don't clear  
Then well rise above it, well rise above it  
Heaven's gate is so near  
Come walk with me through  
Just like we use to, just like we use to_

"That's where you're wrong Lia. I don't love her like I used to anymore." Adelia snorted with laughter as he tried to plead with her. "No, listen to me Lia. I don't love her anymore because I've come to face my problems. I've accepted and understood that, I've imprinted,"

Adelia gave a short breath intake. _He imprinted._ She didn't know if she was to be happy or sad. He had imprinted on another girl and fell out of love with Isabella Swan. She should be happy but she wasn't. There was no chance that the girl was her.

There was no chance that Adelia would be Jacob Black's imprintee.

_Let's take it back before it all went wrong_

"Oh. Then why are you here?" Adelia asked desperate to have Jacob out of her sight. His presence was starting to break her already broken heart.

_Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Lets try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong_

"Because I imprinted on you," Jacob finally confessed.


	2. Road To Paradise

**A Few Years Later**

Adelia Northington had grown. She had grown from a young lady to a beautiful woman. Adelia left the small reservation of La Push and moved to live in England, where she became a well known florist in her small town of Haworth which had connections with the Bronte sisters.

She had never thought of returning to the small reservation since her departure. Like she had said to someone she _loved_, many years ago, there was nothing to keep her there. Staring out the small window of the plane, Adelia sighed as the her mind took her back to that one last memory she had of La Push.

"_Because I imprinted on you," Jacob finally confessed. _

_Adelia stared heartbroken as she didn't know what to do. _You're so stupid Jacob. _She had thought bitterly as he confessed or was it just to keep her back? To play with her already broken heart?_

"_I'm sorry Jacob but you have to leave. I have to pack before I catch my plane," Jacob's heart clenched and twisted as the reality hit him hard. _

_She was leaving no matter what he said. No matter how much he grovelled at her feet. She was going to leave him forever. And they say forever is a long time. _

"_Will you be back?" he asked, hopeful that she would visit. Even if it was five, ten, twenty years from now. He would wait for her to return. _

_Jacob knew, he knew so well that she wouldn't be back. The look in her eyes told him so. The look in those beautiful eyes made him regret. Made him so angry at himself for not telling her sooner but rather running and hide._

_He had hid from the fact that he imprinted on his best friend. He denied the strong pulling feeling when he thought about her, denied it and engraved into his mind that he was in love with Isabella Swan. In reality, he wasn't in love with Isabella Swan anymore, he was in love for Adelia Northington, he was designed for her as she was designed for him. _

_They were meant to be but he had screwed that chance up. He had hurt her too much for her to take him back. _

_And now, Jacob has to live with the fact that he hurt his imprintee. _

_And it tore at his heart, clenched it so tightly he couldn't breathe as he numbly walked away from her. _

The plane landed in Port Angeles, Adelia was unsure who was here to pick her up from the airport. She stood waiting outside and watched as lovers kissed, family members hugged each other after so long. And there was that tug in her heart, that clench of the heart that told her she was aching to be held and loved like that.

_Mmmmm_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Handshake_

_Try to keep them steady_

_won't break  
you been getting ready  
Here we go  
it's time to say goodbye (say goodbye)  
Mmmm_

Adelia stiffened seeing the familiar Red Rabbit parked in the waiting zone and there stood leaning against the car was him. Her former best friend. The one who broke her heart but also the love of her life. Jacob Black.

He was different, she had to admit. He was handsome, not the hot young teenager he was but now a handsome young man. His hair was shorter and kept away from his beautiful eyes, those soulful eyes that she could stare into forever.

But she couldn't, she looked anywhere but at him. Looking at him brought back memories that she couldn't bury away and pretended nothing happened.

_You've got a lot up on your shoulders  
Not quite sure just where you're going  
But you know it's gonna be quite a ride  
_

Jacob looked up as she stepped into his view, his throat tightened and his heart beat faster. _She's beautiful._ He thought as he took in her beauty. She was curvy unlike those other woman around in the reservation who were skinny and didn't eat.

There was so much Jacob wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to do but he didn't do any of those.

"Everyone else was busy, so it's just me," he spoke as he cleared his throat. Adelia nodded. Jacob being a gentleman opened her car door and lifted her suitcase easily into the backseat and watched with a small smile on his lips as she got into his car.

_You know with every twist, turn, crash and burn  
that you're gonna reach the other side_

"How have you been Jacob?" she asked trying to start a conversation as the silence was getting too thick and it disturbed her.

"I'm good. How have you been? Emily says you're a florist now," Adelia nodded, "that's good. So, how long are you staying for?" Jacob asked feeling his heart clench again feeling the pull that made him wanted to hold her close and whisper nothing but sweet things into her ear.

_You will do things you never dreamed of  
You're gonna find a few new friends  
Get to explore the worlds of wonder  
_

"I'm planning to stay for a month. I want to take my – parents home," she said feeling her voice break at the mention of her parents. Jacob nodded tightening his hand on the steering wheel.

"Where are you staying at?" Adelia looked over at Jacob again.

She wasn't sure what he wanted but she was sure she wanted him to stay away from her, stay far away. She couldn't stand another heart break again. She was still hurting after so many years, those wounds that he created would never heal.

_Where the magic never ends  
Time to go out and make your moment  
Make a few memories on the way  
Life is unfolding it's happening right before your eyes  
On the road to paradise_

"Probably stay at a motel or hotel,"

"Stay at my place." Jacob interrupted her as she spoke. Adelia frowned at the rudeness but at the same time she was just astounded by his statement.

"I-I...can't," Adelia finally spoke. She looked outside at the passing by scenery.

_Mmmm road to paradise  
Oh yeah yeah_

Jacob growled. He was frustrated at her. Hasn't the years healed her wounds? Hasn't she forgotten about his mistake?

"What is it going to take for you to forgive me? It's been years!" Jacob said desperately.

Adelia grew angry. The nerve of this man speaking to her like that. She wanted to slap him across the face but she was better than that. So Adelia resolved it with words, such ice cold words.

"You have no right to speak to me like that Jacob Black. You ruined me. You ruined my heart and the years did not help to heal it. You're a bastard! And it takes everything for me to forgive you."

_Inside you feel the fire blazing  
Outside you are so amazing  
Take a breath and soak in all the sides  
Mmmmmm_

No one spoke for the remainder of the trip as Jacob was embarrassed as well as ashamed while Adelia seethed in her seat, she wanted nothing but to jump out of the moving vehicle and run back home, home where her flower shop stood and where her friends lived.

When the rabbit stopped in front of Sam and Emily's home, Adelia quickly jumped out of the car and slammed her door shut not caring if she had dinted the metal or had she noticed the way Jacob flinched at the sound she had made.

"Adelia," Jacob spoke softly knowing she could hear, "I'm sorry for what I had. You're right, I had no right to speak to you like that but I want you to know that I'm sorry and that you're still my imprintee. There's no changing that Adelia,"

_Danger and fear are gonna test you  
Still you are coming to the rescue  
Rain or shine you won't give up the fight  
It doesn't matter how long how far  
there are miracles along the way_

Adelia didn't know why it hurt but hearing him speak her name like that was like daggers stabbing into her heart. She closed her eyes resisting the tears that wanted to fall.

"Apology accepted," she said coldly before taking a step closer to the house.

Oddly, it was quiet, too quiet for a day like this. Emily and Sam's wedding.

"Adelia, we need to talk about this," Jacob said seriously. He wanted to have her in his life again. He wanted to have her again as **his** Adelia.

Adelia spun on her heel so fast that Jacob thought she was going to create a spark in the grass. "There **is nothing** to talk about. I am done talking to you Jacob Black." She spoke seething the words as him as her breathing grew heavy and her face starting to flush with colour.

"No, that's where you're wrong Adelia." Jacob received a glare which he knew he would. "You're wrong. No matter how many times you tell yourself that you don't love me anymore, you do. You still do," Adelia scoffed but Jacob wasn't hurt by her reaction, no, it only fuelled him more to get through to her.

_You will do things you never dreamed of  
You're gonna find a few new friends  
Get to explore the worlds of wonder  
Where the magic never ends_

"You can't deny the fact that your heart beats fast when I am near. You can't deny the fact that these past few years you didn't think of me that you didn't miss my touch or my voice or wonder how I was doing, what I was doing or if I had moved on. Cause if you deny these things Adelia, you've changed. You're not human anymore."

Adelia stared at Jacob. He had matured. He was speaking and not acting so rash like he would have when he was younger.

"That's where you're wrong Jacob. These past few years, I did nothing but think of you, I did nothing but think of how you have hurt me. How you left me there to try and pick up my own pieces and how you tell me that you and I are meant to be together, on the day I leave. How you've been hiding from me on the fact that I was your imprintee."

Jacob flinched inwardly at her words. Each word had stabbed him straight to his heart, hurting him more and more as she spoke.

_Time to go out and make your moment  
Make a few memories on the way  
Life is unfolding it's happening right before your eyes  
On the road to paradise_

Adelia felt her eyes filled with tears, she touched her cheek as the first tear drop fell down her cheek. She wasn't sure if these were the tears of pain or anger.

She hadn't cried when she moved to England, no, she was stronger than that but inside she was hurting, inside she was already crying. She was crying for the pain that Jacob Black had caused her and that pain, that hurt began to grow through the years, it grew into hatred.

Adelia began hating Jacob Black. She hated him for the things he hid from her, from the pain he caused her, from the tears he made her cry but importantly for the fact that he made her fall in love with him.

_Might be surprised  
by the strength you're gonna find  
Inside your heart_

"Does it hurt Jacob? These last few years, does it hurt?" she asked softly to Jacob who had begun to look at her with tear filled eyes.

"Every day, every day my heart ached even more than the day before Adelia. I love you. I know that now. I love you and I know I can't take back time and fix my mistakes. I only wish now for us to be something,"

Adelia nodded. Jacob stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Good," was all she said.

_You will do things you never dreamed of  
You're gonna find a few new friends  
Get to explore the worlds of wonder  
Where the magic never ends_

"What?" Jacob asked confused. It was a good thing that he was hurting these past years?

"Jacob Black, I love you and these few years haven't been the best for me but in the end I love you,"

Jacob was lost for words. Jacob wasn't sure what to say had she just confessed her undying love to him and how those years have been away from him? "What does this mean?"

Adelia smiled at him and approached him. "It means I forgive you, you big idiot." Jacob couldn't speak but just open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. Adelia giggled and cupped Jacob's cheek with her hand watching as he snuggled closer to her hand after he closed his mouth. "These past few years have taken a toll on you Jake and now you know how I felt when you abandoned me."

_Time to go out and make your moment  
Make a few memories on the way  
Life is unfolding it's happening right before your eyes _

Jacob whined as her hand dropped back to her side. "Do you understand why I did it Jake?"

He nodded. It was his punishment for hurting her. She had punished him through the years and now they were ready to start a relationship together.

_On the road to paradise  
On the road to paradise  
Yeahhh  
On the road to paradise_

"Lia," the way he spoke her name made Adelia weak in the knees, "I love you,"

"And I love you too Jake," she whispered just before he pressed his lips to her soft ones. _  
_


End file.
